blood_tear_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Chikiyu Sakura
Chikiyu Sakura is the Sakura Empire's Third Prince. He is a General of the Sakura Empire's Army aling with brothers and sisters. He captured the Earth elements. Appearance: Chikiyu appears as a young boy of small height. (in his late teens) He has blue eyes with unique black shade in them. He has straight black hair reaching all the way to his chest. He wears a white chinese-style dress, which is decorated by gold and red, and a pair of white shorts. He has a greatsword, which it's hilt is gathered in bandages and the sword it self seems to be made from black iron, but actually is made from from tiny black crystal which are compressed together. Personality: He has a twisted personality and takes pleasure butchering his enemies. He also loves the sight of blood and is well known is Sakura Empirer for his twisted personality. He even hiting his attendants. Chikiyu aslo has a nice and extremely caring side to him, especially towards his attendants. When they were thrown away and left to rot, Chikiyu came to them asking for magic users. He bandaged them, clothed them, smiled at them, and appointed them. Thought they think they are ugly because they have to be bandaged up, Chikiyu tells them that they aren't ugly, that it is proof that they have seized their power and paved their way of life, and adds that it's charming. This is why his servants love him so much now, and even ask to be hit by him. Aside from that, Chikiyu is loyal when it comes to his older siblings. He respects them and is willing to support them the best he can. It is also shown that he likes when he receives praise from his older siblings and seems to quite comfortable with them. He has dropped some formal tendencies when with them which can be showed when he adresses Eikō by Ei in place of his full name. However, he still shows that his loyalty will never waver. History: Chikiru is the third and youngest son of the Fifth emperor, Bōkun Sakura. Unlike any other sibling, his mother was from streets and she never maried Bōkun. Unlike the other sibling, he lived with his mother at the slums due to the mother suffering from a mental illness. At his age of five the sibling came from curiosity but they were attacked by him. Chikiyu even sliced Eikō. Eikō states taht if he will acknowledge for his worth to this country and then he may live with them at the palace. Also Eikō said that his skills with sword are something else and he pat him. On that Chikiyu cried and then he when and lived in the palace with them. At the age of 15, he when to earn the element. His brother Eikō, and his attendants join him and help him earn the Element of Earth. Abilities: Physical Abilities: He is skilled swordsman using his greatsword skillfully even able to combine it with his Elemental magic. Elements: Element of Earth: '''Chikiyu's Earth element is very unique as it can control only crystals because of this element Chikiyu has tiny crystals in his blood veins all around his body. This element is sealed in his greatsword which was turned to black crystals as well. '''Kesshō saizu (crystal size): Kesshō saizu is a crysal sword wield by Chikiyu. This sword was once an ordernary greatsword but because of the element it changed to a crystal. It seems to be able to cut anything. In addition, Kesshō saizu can change its length, becoming very heavy and difficult for its owner to us. Chikiyu uses this power only in the precise moment that he needs it. 'Elemental armor: '''When he equips his armor it apeares from his skin and changes his clothes. He has armor made from dark crystal which is his crown, chest piece, which partly reavels his chest, and on bottom part of his body he has a robe made from black crystal. He creates from his back dark crystal wings and his arms change into black claws with black crystals decorating them. His sword changes form into a black scythe. In this armor he is able to make crystals fly, which means he can make his weapon fly and is able to fight with it at long range. He him self is able to fly as well. '''Kesshō saizu sōzō '(crystal size creation): To activate this level 9 spell Chikiyu firstly must land atlest a drop of his blood in a area where he wants to active it. When activated it creates massive field of black crystal which pierce through everything which stands in its way. Reletionships: Chansu; Shinkō; Mirai and his Army (Chance; Faith, Future) Chikiyu has a very stron bond with his army. He personally recruited all of them, who were the repudiated of the world. He encouraged them, and told them not to be ashamed of who they were. In return for that, his army loves and respects him greatly, and considers him their king. Chikiyu cares for them greatly. His even willing to sacrifice him self in order to protect them. He also seems to know every one by their names. Eikō Sakura Eikō is Chikiyu's older half-brother. Chikiyu respects him very much, He cinsiders Eikō a dignified prson, and doesn't with to give trouble to him. He conquirs other countries in attempts to make Eikō the Emperor. Also, when he talks about or to him Eikō changes his way of speaking, and abandins his casual tone to a quite dignified way of speech. However, Chikiyu usually refers to Eikō as "Ei". Trivia: * Chikiyu was heavely inspired by Kouha Ren. * He is bisexual.